The Evil Halfas (Title in the works)
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A side story of The Halfas. Vlad Plasmius and Risky Boots team up to cause trouble to our favorite Halfas. Just what are they planning? On Hold until a Review shows up.


The Evil Halfas

_Title in the works._

Now this story is going to take a while to update since I still haven't had Vlad and Risky made their move, but I thought I at least cover how the two met and tell a little about themselves and how they are going to try to get Danny and Shantae for their plans. Also if anyone can think of a better title please let me know.

* * *

Risky sail away from Scuttle Town defeated once again, but this time it wasn't the half genie brat that stop her. It was that new boy, the ghost boy. He help the half genie brat and was able to beat her. She was shock to heard how he was worry that he hurt her too hard and was holding back. Made her wonder how strong he was. Now to mention he was really cute, far cuter than any boy she has met in her life.

_'I will have him as my first mate and once we take over the world, I'll happily marry him and settle down as the Queen of the world. Not even the Half Genie Brat can stop me.'_ Risky thought.

"..." One of the Tinkerbats said.

"What do you mean I'm too old for him?!" Risky shouted, hearing it.

"..." The Tinkerbat told her.

"So what?! He just the man I need." Risky said.

"..." The Tinkerbat said again.

"So what if he's a ghost! It doesn't matter." Risky said upset.

"..." The Tinkerbat told her.

"Enough! I'm going to make him my first mate and that's final!" Risky shouted.

"..." The Tinkerbat asked her.

Risky didn't answer. She was tired of her crew trying to point out the flaws of her getting together with the boy. Not to mentions she love his name, Phantom. Just thinking of the name was enough to send shivers down her spine and she loves it! She could almost feel the terror that they would spread across the world. Her first mate and soon to be husband. That was something she was looking forward too.

"..." One of the Tinkerbats whisper to another.

"I HEARD THAT!" Risky yelled casing the two Tinkerbats to run away.

"I have it bad? What do they know? I know love when I see it! And it not for treasure this time. I never felt like this before. I must get him to be mine." Risky said to herself.

However Risky was so busy being lost in thought, she did notices someone else flying over her ship and notices it.

"Well, a pirate ship? Might as well take a rest for now."

The person in question was none other then Vlad Plamuis, Danny arch foe. He been trying to find a plane to take him to Sequin Land but all the flights were brook and he refuse to fly cheap. So he decide to fly there himself. As fast as he could be, Vlad knew he wasn't going to make the whole trip without resting. He turn invisible and land on the ship. He was a bit surprise to see the crew look like some black imp like creatures. They all had red pants on and red bandanas on their heads. He soon floated up to the upper deck and saw someone that look human, but her skin looks to be purple. For a second Vlad thought he was looking at a new ghost, but notices she didn't have a ghostly glow. In fact it look as if she was talking to herself.

"Once I have him as my first mate, I'll be unstoppable. No one would dare to challenge us." She said.

_'Hmm, it appear she must have met someone that caught her interest. But who?' _Vlad thought.

"Risky Boots and Phantom, yes that will indeed strike terror in people hearts." Risky said unknowing answering Vlad question.

_"Phantom? Oh this is rich, she must have met Daniel in his ghost form and from what I see, she falling for the boy. Maybe I can work with this.' _Vlad thought as he smirk.

"Maybe I can help?" Vlad said making Risky jump and turn around.

"Who there? Show yourself coward!" She yelled drawing her sword.

"Calm down miss. I was flying over your ship when I heard you mention Phantom name." Vlad said as he turn visible.

Risky rise an eyebrow at the newcomer. He didn't look like a human at all. He was strangely dress and had the most questionable hairstyle.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" Risky asked.

"Plamuis, Vlad Plamuis. I'm a ghost. Like I say, I was flying over and land on your ship for a bit of a rest. I heard you mention Phantom and I believe I might know just the person your talking about." Vlad smile.

Risky raise another eyebrow as she stare at Vlad.

"Tell me, does Phantom look like a teenage boy with a black and white jumpsuit and white hair and green eyes?" Vlad asked her.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Risky answer and asked back.

"Believe it or not, me and Phantom had known each other for some time. Sadly we are enemies, I have try to get him to see things my way, but young Daniel just wouldn't join me." Vlad said.

"Daniel?" Risky asked.

"So he never told you? Daniel is his first name, but his friends call him Danny." Vlad explain.

"Danny Phantom? Hmm doesn't really strike terror, but no matter. He still a make a great first mate." Risky said after thinking about the name for a bit.

"Well tell me, how did you met young Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"I heard about how there were new people visiting Sequin Land and wanting to welcome them my way. My men end up hitting the airship that brought them there. When we pull up on the dock the Half Genie Brat was there once again..." Risky started

"Half genie brat?" Vlad asked.

"Shantae, she a half genie. Her mother is a genie and her father human. And don't think the genie brat can grant wishes. She can choose if she wants to." risky explain shooting down some of Vlad plans.

"Anyways, We fought and I got the upper hand. Victory was in my gasp when he show up." Risky continued.

"Daniel, he always shows up when there trouble." Vlad said remembering well about that.

"Yes, we even fought, but I couldn't even hurt him. He did to me but appear to be worry, he even asked me if I was okay. When I was left with no choice but to retreat I gave me back my hat." Risky said.

Vlad had to think about that. He knew Daniel would never use his full power because he was afraid of hurting someone. Something Vlad understands, while hurting Jack would be fun to him, he would never what to hurt Maddie.

"..." One of the Tinkerbats spoke up.

"I was getting to that!" Risky yelled.

"You can understand them?" Vlad asked due that he couldn't.

"Yes, there are my men. Been around them so long to learn what the are saying. They area great at building things, but always mess up my plans! I was so close to conquering the Genie Realm and they mess everything up by failing to do a simple safely check!" Risky yelled making the Tinkerbats take a step back in fear.

"That's not true is it." Vlad said making Risky turn to him.

"I too had plans that fail. As easy as it should be to blame others, I know if a plan fails then it mostly my fault and I have myself to blame. As much as I hate to admit it." Vlad explain.

Risky sigh and said, "It turn out that the Genie Brat friends and her Relic Hunter uncle somehow was able to destroy the machine that I stole to corrupt the genie realm and turn it back to normal."

Vlad nodded, he well remembers that Daniel's own friends and sometimes his family would help him as well. Vlad then thought about to what Risky said about Shantae, a half genie.

"Have you try to make the genie girl make wishes?" He asked.

"I did get ahold of a magic lamp and try to use it to enslave her, but I only end up getting her genie half. I try to have it fight the Genie Brat, but in the end she beat her own magic. For a time she was fully human, but once I discover my old captain was coming back I help her reclaim her magic and turn her back into a Half Genie." Risky said.

"..." One of the Tinkerbats said.

"SHUT UP! I was just using her!" Risky yelled.

"Really?" Vlad asked smirking.

While Vlad couldn't understand the Tinkerbats, he did notices how quick Risky react to that.

"GRRRRR, fine. I did indeed enjoy working with her. She even ask me if I want to join the good side. As much as I like to know what it feels like to be a hero, I'm a villain through and through. I'm the Queen of the seven Seas!" Risky explain.

"Trust me, there were times I had to team up with Daniel myself a few times. So you not alone in that." Vlad smile.

Risky sigh before turning to Vlad.

"Where are my manners? We been so busy talking I haven't told you my name. Risky Boots, Captain of the Tinker Ship." Risky said.

"The pleasure is all yours. Tell me Risky how would you like to learn a little secret that only me and Daniel have?" Vlad asked.

"Secret?" Vlad asked.

"Like the genie girl, Daniel is only half ghost, he's also half human. Just like me. Before you ask no, none of our parents are ghost, we both got our powers by accident. And we both have different views on using them." Vlad explain.

"He's half ghost? Hmm, doesn't really change much about him. I still plan on making him my first mate." Risky said.

"..." The Tinkerbat said.

"And husband." Risky added annoy.

"Well then if Daniel and the genie girl would to team up, then things will be much harder for you. How about I help you get Daniel and I get the genie girl?" Vlad pointed out.

Risky had to think about that. It true if the Genie Brat and her first mate would to team up, then her plans would go south fast. Not to mention she would lost him to the genie brat and she can't let that happen.

"You got yourself a deal Plasmius. But remember you go back out our deal, ghost or not, I will make you suffer!" Risky said.

"Same to you, I know how you pirates work." Vlad smirk and held up his hand.

Risky narrow her eyes at Vlad before shaking his hand. A new team up was born and it not good for Danny and Shantae.

* * *

And stopping here. You know what, next chapter I have Risky take Vlad to her new hideout where Vlad could explain how they can spy on Danny and Shantae without them knowing and say their thoughts about the temples and the Medallions. As well as having Risky react to all the girls Danny meets. The next chapter of the Halfas is in the works and is coming, just give me some time to finish it. I have an idea where the next temple is going to be. Again if someone has a better title please let me know. Please review.


End file.
